The objective of this study is to describe the relationship between change in cognitive functioning and change in ADL and IADL ability in a longitudinal framework. Identifying this relationship will provide information on the type and level of cognitive change necessary to impact physical functioning. Understanding the relationship between changes in cognition and changes in physical functioning will ultimately improve our estimates of active life expectancy, and provide sentinel markers for earlier diagnosis, intervention, and prevention of disability. Data from seven waves of the Cardiovascular Health Study will be used to address the following questions: 1. What is the dimensionality and range of cognitive function in this cohort of community dwelling men and women 65 and older? Are these dimensions stable over time as persons age and become cognitively impaired? 2. Are various cognitive functions lost according to a hierarchy? 3. What is the relationship between change in cognitive function and change in physical function? 4. How does the onset of disability differ for persons with cognitive impairment? Do persons with cognitive impairment lose physical functions in a different order (IADL, then ADL, then Mobility) than those with incident heart disease (Mobility, then IADL, then ADL)?